A beam recording device for performing lithography using such an exposure beam as an electron beam and laser beam has been widely applied to master disk manufacturing devices for large capacity disks, such as optical disks including digital versatile disk (DVD) and Blu-ray disc and the hard disks for magnetic recording.
For example, when such an optical disk is manufactured, a predetermined pattern of pits and projections along a track is formed on the master disk, and a disk stamper is formed from the master disk. Then synthetic resin is hot-pressed or injection-molded using the disk stamper, and metal is deposited on the recording surface where this pattern is transferred from the master disk, then a transparent substrate is formed. The pattern is recorded on the master disk by a bean recording device.
The beam recording device feeds a beam in the radius direction while rotating the master disk substrate surface, so that the beam writes spiral or concentric tracks on the substrate recording surface. Then blanking of the beam is performed so that pits are recorded on the recording surface by turning the beam irradiation on the tracks between ON and OFF states (see Non-Patent Document 1). The pit pattern is also recorded by controlling the deflection of the beam instead of controlling the beam between ON and OFF states (see Patent Document 1).
However if the space sections of the data is provided by blanking of the beam, a loss of beam current is caused. Even when the pit pattern is recorded by controlling the deflection of the beam, defocus is caused if the beam defection becomes large, so blanking must be performed for a long space.
Therefore implementation of a beam recording device having no beam current loss and high throughput has been desired.
[Non-patent Document 1]
“High-Density Recording using an Electron Beam Recorder”, Y. Wada et al., Japan Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 40 (2001), pp. 1653-1660) (page 1655, FIG. 4)
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Kokai No. 2000-315637 (page 3, FIG. 2)